


[Podfic] Anxiety

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [7]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie makes Colby's life more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229685) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to Entanglednow for having BP! ^_^

Anxiety

By: Entanglednow

 

2:44

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bNumbers%5d%20Anxiety.mp3)

 

Streaming:


End file.
